Pokemon: Bet is a bet
by WKelex3x2
Summary: Ash and Cameron decide to train before they compete in the Vertress Conference. They do get carried away when they decide to make a bet if the person loses


**I know I been gone, but I'm trying to come back and writing more stories. I got bored Saturday and decided to write this story. Hope it turned out good.**

* * *

A whole day is left for the biggest Unova league to begin. Two young trainers are training in the field kind of far from the building that will host the Unova league, which is called the Vertress Conference.

One of the trainers was named Ash and he had black hair. He is wearing a red and white hat with a blue pokeball on the front, a blue and white short sleeved hoody with a yellow zipper, black gloves, black pants and red shoes.

The other trainer was named Cameron and he had brown hair. He is wearing a yellow shirt, blue cargo shorts, white socks and orange and black shoes. He is also wearing an orange headband and has a white scarf tied around his neck

Ash was using a Pikachu and Cameron was using a Riolu. They are mostly colliding with each other with Pikachu using Iron Tail and Riolu using Force Palm.

"Come on Pikachu. Keep using Iron Tail!" said Ash.

"Pika"

Pikachu managed to get a good hit in on Riolu's side. Riolu fell to its knee, holding its side.

"Come on Riolu! You can't give up. Get up!" said Cameron

Riolu tries to get up, but can't.

"Alright time to finish this…Pikachu time to use thunderbolt." Said Ash.

Pikachu was about to launch its move until someone cut them off.

"FOOD IS READY. COME ON ASH AND CAMERON! COME AND GET IT BEFORE IT GETS COLD!"

Pikachu stopped its attack and jumped with joy. Riolu was smiling as well. Mostly at the fact that it didn't get hit by a thunderbolt.

Both Ash and Cameron's eyes lit up with excitement since they were hungry. They ran over to the picnic area where two other trainers were at. One trainer was a girl named Iris and she had puffy purple hair that went down to her legs. She was wearing a cream and pink long sleeve top, white leggings and pink and white shoes with yellow straps. By her side was her Axel.

The other trainer was named Cilan and he was tall and slender and he had green hair. He is wearing a black tuxedo like attire with a green bow and brown shoes. He is also wearing a apron and holding a spatula

Pikachu took his time to help out Riolu as he was hurting a bit.

Both Ash and Cameron sat down right away and started to serve themselves. Cilan ended up serving Pikachu and Riolu some Pokemon food made specially for them. It was also good for healing.

Both Ash and Cameron were scarfing down their food pretty fast. Mostly at the fact Ash haven't eaten anything since breakfast and that Cameron hasn't eaten a decent meal since he won his eighth badge, which was a few weeks ago. He mostly ate some small course meals.

"Man this is good. You sure know how to cook Cilan" said Cameron.

"Yeah he does. He did make most of the meals back at Striaton city." Said Iris

"I only been to Striaton city once and I skipped over the gym since it was occupied with a lunch rush and the two gym leaders had faced a few trainers before I got there." Replied Cameron.

"Well my brothers have been getting busy as of lately since they managed to evolve their Pokemon and gotten stronger." Said Cilan.

"Wish I could face them again. It was fun to face them the first time." Said Ash.

"Well not like you'll get the chance until after the Conference." Said Iris.

"The gym will always be there and maybe I will face them before heading back home." Said Ash.

"What a kid." Said Iris.

The conversation ended and everyone went back to eating. 30mins went by and everyone had finished their meals. Cameron was leaning back in his chair with a hand on his belly. Ash got out of his seat and was stretching with his arms over his head. You could see a bit of his underwear was showing. Cameron managed to see a bit of Ash's underwear at the corner of his eye.

"Man that was so good. Wasn't it Pikachu?" said Ash

"Pika"

"Yeah. Thanks Cilan" Said Iris

"No problem." Said Cilan.

"I guess it's time to do some last-minute training." Said Ash.

"Can't you just relax for once. You just finished eating." Said Iris.

"I know, but I want to make sure I'm ready for tomorrow. I do want to win. What do you say Cameron, want to go one more round?" Replied Ash as he turned his head to Cameron.

"Sure. Besides, I want to finish our match from earlier." Said Cameron as he got up from his seat.

"Uhhh. What little kids." Said Iris.

"Well if you two are gonna train, I might as well prepare some healing herbs for your Pokemon. Iris do you mind getting me some berries and herbs while I clean up?" said Cilan.

"Sure. I need to get some berries as well. Ready Axew." Said Iris as Axew jumped into Iris's hair and both jumped in the trees and went into the forest.

Cilan grabbed all of his dishes and went to wash them at a nearby lake. Ash, Pikachu, Cameron and Riolu started walking to the open field.

"Hopefully this time, we don't stop the match and we get a clean winner." Said Ash.

"I agree. Even though I could have won." Replied Cameron.

"Do you really think you would have. Your Riolu was down on one knee and couldn't move. If Pikachu connected with a thunderbolt, you would have lost."

"You don't know that. Riolu could have dodge it in time."

"I don't see how but o well." Said Ash as he had both his hands behind his head. Him doing so made his shirt raise up.

Cameron knew his Riolu could. His Riolu went through worse. Cameron's eyes turned to Ash and he can still see a bit of Ash's underwear is showing. Cameron then had an idea. He wanted to get Ash since he is making it obvious for him.

"Tell you what, why don't we make this interesting." Said Cameron.

"How so?" said Ash as he turned his head.

"Lets say whoever loses has to let the other get a punishment of their choosing."

"Uhhh. What kind of punishment did you have in mind?" said Ash as he stopped in his tracks and was staring at Cameron.

"One idea I have in mind is that the winner gets to wedgie the loser." Replied Cameron with a smirk on his face.

Ash was a bit surprised. He didn't expect Cameron to make that punishment. Ash cringed a bit as well since he is no stranger to getting wedgies. He did get them back in pallet town from Gary, but he hasn't gotten one in a while. Ash didn't say anything for a while and was thinking about it. It would be more fun to wedgie Cameron. He was gonna win their last battle anyways. He had no doubt that he would win again.

"Ok. Deal. Don't try to run away when I win." Said Ash.

"I won't because you would be the one getting his underwear yanked." Replied Cameron as both shook hands. Riolu and Pikachu were just shaking their heads at their trainers.

Both got on opposite sides of each other and both battled.

(Im not good at Pokemon battles and I don't want it to be long so I will skip it to towards the end of the battle)

"Pikachu. Finish this with Iron Tail." Shouted Ash

Pikachu's tail turns into metal and goes to swing its tail.

"Counter it Riolu with Force Palm."

Riolu charges towards Pikachu. Riolu sticks out its palm and it collides with Pikachu's tail. A small explosion happens and both Pokemon get sent flying backwards. Both Pokemon land on their feet. A dead silence happened. No one said anything. Pikachu and Riolu were struggled to stay up until both collapsed.

Both trainers sighed in defeat and in relief. Both trainers walked over and cared for their Pokemon. They grabbed their Pokemon and brought them over to the picnic area. Cilan had a few healing items left.

"Damn. I was so close." Said Cameron

"Same. Well least we can say that no one lost and no one has to get punished." Replied Ash as he was more relieved then Cameron.

Cameron sighed as he wanted to wedgie Ash, but maybe his chance will still happen.

"I still say the punishment should still happen." Said Cameron.

"Do you really want to go another round?" replied Ash.

"No. I want my Pokemon to relax for the rest of the day. How about we still keep the bet until after the Conference."

"How would that work? We might not even face each other."

"Well lets say whoever gets ranked the lowest will get punished."

Ash thought about it and figure it would be better since he thought Cameron could not make it far.

"Alright. Deal." Said Ash.

"What are you planning?" said a feminine voice.

Ash and Cameron turned their heads and saw Iris and Cilan. Guess they finished their activities.

"O nothing. We are just prepping for tomorrow." Said Cameron.

Iris just shrugged her shoulders and Cilan wasn't paying much attention. Ash was spraying a potion on Pikachu and his eyes turned to Cameron and he was squatting with his back turned. Ash managed to see Cameron's underwear. Ash did want to run over and wedgie him, but he can learn to wait until tomorrow when he actually wedgies Cameron.

The rest of the day went by fast as everyone was talking and planning on what Pokemon to use. Ash and Cameron wanted to make sure their Pokemon will take them all the way to the finals.

The next day came and it's the end of the Vertress Conference. Ash, Iris and Cilan were walking out of the building. Ash was hunched over and sighed in disbelief. He couldn't believe he lost another Pokemon league. Not only that, he lost to Cameron. Cameron did managed to lose and was in the top 4, but Ash was in the top 8, which made him the loser and he would have to deal with the wedgie punishment. Ash can already feel his briefs being yanked.

"Don't be too upset Ash. There is always next time. Unless you plan on competing in another region." Said Cilan

"Yeah. You did a good job getting as far as you did. I know I wouldn't be able to." Said Iris.

"Yeah I guess. It does suck to lose another Pokemon league." Replied Ash.

That was partially true. He hated losing a Pokemon league, but this time, it is worse since he has to deal with Cameron's punishment. As if on cue, Cameron and his newly evolved Lucario showed up all happy.

"Good job to you as well Cameron. Managed to make it to the semi-finals and your Riolu evolved into a Lucario." Said Cilan.

"Thanks Cilan. I didn't expect it myself. I didn't think Lucario was gonna evolve in the middle of that battle, but I'm happy either way." Replied Cameron. He did look at Ash and Ash just sighed as he knew what Cameron was referring to.

"Well we were gonna meet up with everyone at the Pokemon center and possible go out to eat before everyone leaves. If you want, you can join us?" Said Cilan.

"Sure. Sounds like fun." Replied Cameron.

"Ok. Let go." Said Ash as he was trying to avoid Cameron.

Cameron managed to grab Ash by his shoulder and made sure he didn't move.

"Actually. Me and Ash were gonna do something real quick. You guys can go ahead of us and we will catch up." Said Cameron.

"Alright. We will save you guys a seat." Said Cilan as both him and Iris walked away.

Ash turned to Cameron, who had a devilish smile on his face.

"Well Ash. A bets a bet. Time to get this over with." Said Cameron.

"O come on Cameron. Can we just not do this?" Said Ash he was trying to plead with Cameron.

"We made a bet and now it's time to ably by it. Besides, if I would have lost, I would have just gotten over with it."

"You probably wouldn't. You probably would have made an excuse."

"Whatever. Just turn around and lets get this over with."

Ash sighed heavily and he turned around. Cameron gets closer to Ash and lifts both Ash's shirt and hoodie up. Cameron can already see Ash's Fruit of the loom waistband. Cameron goes to grab Ash's underwear until Ash moves away and starts to run away. He didn't want to get wedgied at all. Cameron shakes his head and chases after Ash. Both Lucario and Pikachu just shook their heads and just walked to the Pokemon center. They figure they let their trainers do their thing.

Cameron was chasing Ash into the forest. They got far into the forest and Cameron lost Ash. Cameron looked around for a good while until he was tackled to the ground. Cameron landed on his stomach and he turned his head to see Ash on top of him.

"Ash! What are you doing? Get off of me!" shouted Cameron.

"No. I'm not gonna get a wedgie from a cheater. I know I could have won our match if your Lucario didn't evolve. Plus, you only made that bet because you knew you were gonna win." Said Ash.

"I didn't cheat. Not my fault Riolu evolved during the battle and won."

"Either way, someone needs to get wedgied and I think it should be you." Said Ash as pulled the back of Cameron's shirt over his head. Then Ash's hand went down Cameron's cargo shorts and tried to get a grip of Cameron's underwear. Cameron managed to get Ash off of him and throw him to the ground. Cameron quickly got on top of Ash and turn him around. Cameron moved Ash's shirt out of the way and he grabbed Ash's waistband to his underwear and managed to pull.

Ash winced in pain as he felt his white Fruit of the loom briefs being pulled and going up his butt. Cameron was indeed quicker than Ash so it was easy for Cameron to quickly get a hold of his underwear. Cameron sits on Ash's back and keeps pulling. A few tugs is what it took to get the legholes to show. Ash then started to squeal like girl for a while until he managed to lift himself and Cameron off the ground and he buked Cameron off of him. Cameron did let go of Ash's underwear as he fell to the ground.

Ash quickly ran and got on top of Cameron. He didn't bother to fix his underwear. Ash managed to turn Cameron over onto his stomach and he then moved Cameron's shirt and his hand went down his shorts again. This time he got a good grip of Cameron's underwear and started to pull. Cameron yelped in pain as Ash managed to get him this time.

Ash stood up and hovered over Cameron and started to viciously pull on Cameron's white Hanes briefs. Cameron kept yelping in pain as Ash kept bouncing Cameron up and down.

Not so far from them, a sleeping blue and red Pokemons that is wearing a karate uniform is slowly waking up from the noises that both trainers are making.

Cameron managed to get enough strength to get to his feet and loses Ash's grip and tackled him to the ground. Both trainers were both trying to get behind each other and wedgie each other but they were having a hard time to do it. Cameron managed to get behind Ash, but Ash had grabbed both of Cameron's hands and pulled them in front of him. Cameron tried to break free, but he stopped as he had a better idea. Cameron's hand managed to grab the front of Ash's tighty whities and did a good yank. Ash's eye lite up and he screamed like a girl as he felt his balls get crushed by the front of his underwear.

Both Pokemon then woke up and they weren't happy. Both got up and walked around the tree and they saw both Cameron and Ash. They then locked eyes on them and went over to them.

Cameron tried to pull the front of Ash's underwear again, but Ash tried his best not to let that happen. At that point, both Cameron and Ash stopped moving and they saw both the Pokemon walking towards them. Both the trainers separated from each other and kept staring at the two big and buff Pokemon.

"O no. Looks like your squealing attracted a Throh and Sawk." Said Cameron as he was trying to undo his wedgie.

"Not my fault. You shouldn't have wedgie me from the front." Said Ash as he had his hand down the front of his underwear, fixing his wedgie.

Both trainers didn't move as they were bickering at each other. At that point, both Pokemon were in front of the trainers. Both Ash and Cameron tried to explain to both Pokemon that they are sorry, will not wake them up again and they will leave and forget that this ever happened.

Both trainers turned around and were gonna walk away, but they were stopped in their tracks when both Throh and Sawk grab the back of their shirts. Both trainers gulped as they knew they were not moving anywhere. Throh had a hold of Cameron and Sawk had Ash.

Before Ash could turn around and try to talk his way out, he could feel a hand grabbing the back of his briefs. Ash's tighty whities were already hanging out of his pants like a beaver tail, so it was an easy opportunity. Sawk then pulled Ash's tighty whities all hard and Ash squealed like a girl. Since Sawk was taller than Ash, he already had Ash on his tippy toes. Ash tried to loosen Sawk's grip but it didn't work since he wasn't stronger than a fighting type. Sawk then decided to grab the front of Ash's tighty whities and started to wedgie Ash from the front and back. Ash again was screaming like a girl.

As Sawk was wedgieing Ash, Cameron tried to help out Ash but he was in the same predicament. Throh was watching Sawk & Ash and he started to laugh and think he should have some fun as well. Throh let go of Cameron completely and both his hands grabbed the back of Cameron's tighty whities and pulled them hard. Cameron yelped all loud as he was already off the ground, just dangling. Throh then started bouncing Cameron up and down, making Cameron his personal wedgie yo-yo.

Both Cameron and Ash were in a lot of pain as they were getting painful wedgies. Both Pokemon had their fun and decided to just finish up and go back to sleep. Both Pokemon dragged both trainers by their underwears over to a tree. Both Pokemon lifted both trainers high in the air and attach the back of their underwears to some tree branches and left them dangling.

Throh and Sawk were laughing and walked off, leaving the trainers to deal with their hanging wedgie. Cameron struggled to get free, but all he did was make it worse. Ash just accepted it and deal with the pain. Surprisingly both trainers underwear hadn't started ripping. They did stretch out a bit, but no rips.

"Just give it up and just wait for your underwear to rip." Said Ash as he turned to Cameron.

Cameron just shook his head and accepted his fate.

"You know that this is your fault." Said Cameron.

"How is this my fault?" said a peeved Ash.

"If you would have let me wedgie you before and not run away, we wouldn't be in this situation."

"I didn't want to get a wedgie to begin with."

"Well then why bother accepting the bet?"

"Because I thought I would be able to win a Pokemon league and be able to wedgie someone for once instead of getting wedgied. I used to get them often back in Pallet town."

"Well I'm sorry you got them before, but I didn't force that on you. It was just a silly punishment. Plus, you do make yourself a target when you were childish underwear."

"I do not."

"O please. You are either wear tighty whities or some sort of briefs with Pokemon on them. I only saw you wear one pair of boxers whenever that clumsy girl knocks you into the water and it seems like you only have just that."

"You're no better since you wear tighty whities as well."

"Not like I have a lot of pairs to begin with since I left on my journey in such a hurry. Least I have some boxer briefs as well."

Both bickered at each other for a while over something stupid as choice of underwear. Eventually both stopped arguing completely. After 20mins, both trainers heard some ripping sounds and both looked to see that both their underwear was ripping. Cameron's ripped faster and he fell to the ground. Soon after, Ash's ripped completely out of his pants and he fell to the ground. Both trainers slowly got up and they were still feeling the affects of the wedgies they received. Both grabbed their shredded underwear, put them in their pocket and started walking back to the Pokemon center.

Both got to the Pokemon center and their group of friends were all together talking in the corner. They decided to sneak past them and go to the bathroom to change.

Both got in the bathroom and went in separate stalls. Both stripped down and put on a fresh pair of underwears. Cameron put on a pair of red boxer briefs while Ash put on a pair of blue boxers that had thunderbolt symbols all over them. They put their shredded underwear in their bags and went to join the group.

They didn't mention what happened to them within the hour, they pretended they were at the stadium just talking. The group didn't believe them but they changed the topic. Cameron and Ash weren't paying much attention since they were still feeling the burn and sting from earlier.

The night came and everyone was leaving. They needed to get back home after a long journey. Ash, Cameron, Iris and Cilan decided to stay the night in the Pokemon center.

Everyone was getting ready for bed. Ash and Cameron had their pajamas on and were in the room alone.

"Were you uncomfortable the whole time as well?" said Cameron.

"Yeah. I didn't want to sit down that whole time. I wanted to stand up but I didn't want to draw attention." Replied Ash as he rubbed him butt.

"Let forget this day ever happened and not mention this again."

"Deal."

"This would be our little secret."

"Agreed."

Ash slowly walked over to the bed. Cameron looked and he could see Ash's underwear again. He wanted to wedgie Ash again, but maybe he will get him back again next time. Right now, he wants to pass out and hope the pain and humiliation will go away.

* * *

**Again I hope this turned out good. Also, I might stop working on Henry Danger since I can't seem to find a way to end it. Might do another Pokemon one or might do something new.**


End file.
